


Anonymous

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-04
Updated: 2006-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: What happened to leading by example?  No wonder all the men were walking around like horny teenage boys...Leo was the leader of the pack.





	Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This one is for all my friends who stick by me and encourage, even when it becomes all consuming. We writers can be an obsessive bunch.  


* * *

Dear Lover,

How can I miss you when we just passed in the hallway…tonight I will be waiting where I always am, with the surprises you like and the body you crave…nothing but you and me for as long as you want, as much as you want…turn off your cell phone before you get here…I am in charge tonight…tell me that doesn’t sound like what you want…don’t I always know what you want?

“Holy…”

“Jed?”

“What?” he shouted, shoving the paper back into his briefcase.

“What? Is that any way to greet the wife you have not seen in three days?”

“I'm sorry Abbey. I thought I was alone.”

“I can leave you alone if you want. This is a very big house.”

“No, no, Abbey please don't be that way. It’s just been a long day and I am exhausted.”

“I can help you relax.”

Jed smiled, but as she walked toward him, he slammed the briefcase shut. The First Lady looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you hiding something from me?” she asked.

“No.”

“You answered rather quickly.”

“Because I already knew the answer. Why don’t you tell me how Istanbul was?”

“Tell me what's in the briefcase.”

“Nothing Abbey. Maybe you should have been a cop instead of a doctor.”

“It doesn’t pay enough.”

She was faster than he was, always had been. She grabbed the handle and yanked the briefcase towards her. The contents scattered all over the floor.

“Dammit! Do you see what you did? There is nothing to find.”

Abbey bent down to pick up the piece of paper at her feet. She started to read and got angry.

“What in the hell is this?”

“Abbey…”

“Don’t you Abbey me and give me the sad eyes. You thought I would be gone tonight…were you planning company? With a coworker?”

“The note is not mine. I…”

“You what? You were hiding it in your briefcase. What is going on Jed?”

“It’s not mine. I found it.”

“You found a love note? Where?”

“In my briefcase.”

“Oh my God.” Abbey laughed as if something was hysterically funny. “You expect me to believe that? You found a love note in your briefcase but it doesn’t belong to you.”

“Yes.”

“Jed, when did you start thinking I was stupid?” she asked.

“When did you start thinking I was an infidel?”

That question caused her to pause. She took a couple of deep breaths and sat on the bed. Her husband studied the creases in her forehead, a strong indicator if he was going to have to duck and cover or if they could discuss this rationally.

“OK, for the sake of argument and possibly shits and giggles, let’s say it’s not yours.”

“That won't be too hard.” He replied.

“How did it get into you briefcase?”

“I don’t know. I was in a meeting today.”

“You're the President of the United States, you are always in a meeting.”

“Campaign strategy…I stopped by for a bit. We were in the Roosevelt Room with the large conference table. It could have easily been lost in the shuffle.”

“I would think someone would keep this one pretty close.”

“Yeah, me too. There were food cartons, soda cans, and slips of paper everywhere. It wouldn’t be hard to lose it.”

Abbey did not look as if she believed him.

“Who was in the room?” she asked.

“Bruno, CJ, Leo, Josh, Sam, Toby, Nora, the redhead girl, the bald kid, Charlie was there for a while. There were people running in and out all night. Everyone was there at one point.”

“Do you recognize the handwriting? Come and look, but don’t read it.”

Jed sat on the bed and looked at it.

“It’s pretty basic, not very familiar. I honestly don’t know but whoever wrote it will be pissed off tonight.”

“If they are where they always are, I doubt that.”

“Huh?”

“You can be such a goody-goody sometimes.” She smirked.

“That’s better than what you thought I was fifteen minutes ago.”

“Jed, this note is not a conversation between strangers. Every word says it’s an intimate moment between lovers.”

“How do you know that?”

“I'm a woman; I just know.”

“You think a woman wrote it?”

“It could easily be a man. When you love someone its easier to express your feelings.”

“What if it isn’t a man and woman?”

“Ooh, that would be a sticky wicket.”

“Stop talking to Josh. Some days I can hardly understand you.”

“I'm still pissed at you.” Abbey got up and walked across the room.

“Why?”

“I've never gotten a letter like this. You could learn a thing from this Romeo or Juliet.”

“Woman,” he fell back on the bed. “you slay me.”

Abbey straddled him, loosening his tie.

“You better believe that Jethro.”

“Damn, you move fast.”

“Hell, it’s been three days since we've been together. Even more since we've been together in the biblical sense.”

“I have a feeling what's getting ready to happen here is not going to be biblical by any stretch.”

“Oh, I think you'll be calling for God.”

Jed gripped her hips as she unbuttoned his shirt.

“Do you crave my body Jed?” she asked.

“You better believe it.”

“Do I always know what you want?”

“You're doing a pretty good job right now.”

“Am I in charge tonight.” She lifted her sweater over her head.

“Oh yeah!”

***

“Dammit!”

“OK, this must be important if you're swearing.”

Bonnie came into Sam’s office on a cold Wednesday morning. She put a stack of folders on his desk.

“I just lost something, that’s all. Are these the numbers?”

“Since 1998. Don’t forget about your meeting with Senator Everett of Colorado on National Security in the speeches.”

“That is Toby’s meeting.” The Deputy Communications Director shuffled through the paper on his desk.

“He gave it to you day before yesterday.”

“Huh?” Sam looked at her with questioning eyes.

“The meeting is yours Sam. Do you want me to help you look for what you lost?”

“No, no…it’s unimportant really. Thanks. What time is the Everett meeting?”

“Three.”

“OK. Thanks Bonnie.”

“No problem.”

She left the office just as Josh came in.

“Everett wants to create a cabinet position for National Security.” He said.

“We have a National Security Advisor.”

“It’s not a cabinet position.”

“So, make it one. We retain Nancy and the song remains the same.”

“She’ll be stretched thinner than Kate Moss, Sam. Everett is thinking strictly for domestic protection and many people don’t think he is far off. So I…what are you doing?”

“Searching for something I lost.”

“What?”

“Nothing really.”

“Sam, your desk resembles Times Square on New Year’s Day and you expect to find something.”

“OK, how about this? I look for what I lost and you go back to your office.”

“We need to talk about Everett.”

“I know. I’ll come down.”

“Sam…”

“20 minutes, I swear.” He amended it to 15 when Josh gave him the look.

Nodding, he left and ran smack into his assistant.

“Oh hey, I'm going to need as much as you can dig up on Senator Everett of Colorado and his voting practices concerning National Security. Since his early days in the Senate…go back 15 years.”

“OK.”

“In like 20 minutes.”

“What?”

“20 minutes.”

“Alright, I’ll do as much as I can. A little notice never hurt though. Just thought I would put that out there.”

“I gave you as little notice as possible. What more do you want from me woman?” he looked at his watch. “Times a-wasting Donnatella.”

She went to walk away and Josh stopped her.

“I'm really sorry about last night. I just…”

“It’s forgotten. I guess the signals just crossed, and you know the rest. It happens Josh.”

“Yeah, but…”

“It was no one’s fault.”

“In the meeting, I thought I…”

“I just slipped you the wrong piece of paper, that’s all.”

“What happened to the right piece of paper is what concerns me.”

“Don’t let it.”

“So you have it?” Josh asked.

“No, but its not a big deal. Its non-descript and not worth worrying about.”

“Yeah. OK, Everett.”

“Yeah.”

***

“This has got to violate the no touching at work rule.”

“New year, new rules.”

“Mmm hmm. More like new rules when it suits you.”

“My back is killing me. It was either this or hopping myself up on enough medication to stun a bull. I think it may be another long night. I need all my faculties.”

“So, I guess my touch no longer sends you out of your mind?”

“Oh, it does. You're not touching the right place sugar.”

Nora sucked her teeth as she worked on Toby’s stiff back. He told Ginger to allow no one to bother him for 20 minutes, he took off his shirt, and she got right to business. They were all working quadruple time since the success of the State of the Union…they wanted to ride that wave. The reelection was starting to work in their favor. And while love and happiness was way off with Bruno and his people, everyone managed to come through most meetings unscathed. The Republican Ritchie was gathering steam too, coming out as the candidate to beat. The Committee to Re-Elect the President intended to keep the barbarians at the gate.

“I was expecting you last night.” Toby murmured. He wanted to moan, her fingers always felt so good on his skin. That would just alert everyone to the happenings in his office.

“What? You said you just wanted to crash.”

“I changed my mind…wanted to crash together. You didn’t get my note?”

“No. I thought I told you to stop leaving stuff in strange places for me Tobes.”

“Well I can't exactly walk up and hand it to Joel, now can I? It might constitute sexual harassment.”

“You just make Joel giggle.” Nora said laughing.

“You really never got my note? Ooh sugar, that feels good.”

“No, I didn’t. Its floating out there now. I'm sorry; we could have had some fun.”

“There is always tonight so don’t worry too much about that.”

“OK.”

“You have magic hands.”

She smiled, leaning to kiss the nape of his neck.

“What did you do last night without me Toby?”

“I’ll tell you all about it if we get out of here tonight. I think you’ll like it.”

***

“I need to ask you something Charlie.”

“Yes sir?”

“Come into my office please.”

The young man followed him and closed the door. The President took a deep breath.

“I need to talk to you about something important.”

“Alright sir.”

“This may be a bit personal.”

“Uh, OK.”

“Sit down.”

Jed waved toward the couch and Charlie sat. The President sat across from him.

“Have you written any love letters to Zoey lately?”

“We broke up sir.”

“What? When? Wait, shouldn’t I be happy?”

“A guy usually likes to keep the fact that he got dumped to himself.”

“Dumped? She dumped you?”

“Mr. President.”

“Right, I'm sorry. So I can assume this is not yours.”

He handed Charlie the note on White House stationary and he scanned it.

“No, but…nevermind.”

“Yeah. Do you recognize the handwriting?”

Charlie did not. He wanted to know where the President got it.

“I found it in my briefcase last night. The First Lady was not pleased.”

“I bet.”

“I can only figure it got lost in the paper shuffle in the Roosevelt Room. It could belong to anyone that was in there.”

“That is just the entire senior staff, most of the assistants, the Congressional and political liaisons, and Bruno’s staff. The room was packed last night.”

“Well, I want to find the owner.”

“Why?”

“If their friend didn’t show up last night they have to know it was misplaced.”

“This is embarrassing information sir. Even if it were mine, I would lie about it.”

“But I just asked you if it were yours.”

“Yes sir, but I didn’t write it.”

“Just do what you always do Charlie, feel around. If someone lost this, they will be acting strangely. I know I would be.”

All Charlie could think was that everyone was acting strangely these days. The President was censured, the campaign was chugging along, Bruno stepped on toes, CJ was pregnant, Leo still recovered from his testimony, and new relationships were springing up as old ones fizzled…the White House was not a hotbed of normalcy.

“I will find out what I can sir.”

“Good man that is all I ask. Thank you Charlie.”

“Thank you Mr. President.”

Charlie left the room knowing it would be a longer day than usual.

***

“Margaret!”

“Leo, I am about 12 feet away, you do not have to shout.”

“Did I mix my gray folder in with the others I gave you to file?”

“No.” she replied, coming into his office.

“How do you know? I gave those files to you over a half hour ago.”

“You are the one with short term memory deficiencies. I filed everything already and there was no gray folder.”

“Are you sure. I could’ve…”

“Leo, you did not give it to me. Gray is not even one of the colors I used this year.”

“What are you talking about?”

Margaret had a color-coded system for all the files. It made it easier for her to arrange, file, and retrieve the excessive amount of information that filtered through the Chief of Staff’s office on a daily basis.

“What are you doing with a gray folder anyway? You did not get it from me?”

“What are you, the folder police? The point is that I can't find it and I need it.”

“I can't help you.”

“I see that.” the Chief of Staff muttered.

“Do you remember where you had it last?”

They both walked back out to Margaret’s outer office and Leo checked the pile that was still on her desk. It wasn’t there.

“Probably in the Roosevelt Room last night. I…”

Bruno walked in and looked at Leo.

“Hey Leo. Hey Lisa.”

“Margaret. My name is Margaret.”

“Margaret, right. One of these days I'm going to get that one right.”

“Perhaps I should staple a piece of paper to your forehead Mr. Gianelli.”

“That might be fun. I never pegged you as that kind of woman.”

“Margaret is a woman of many talents.” Leo said.

“I have no doubt about that.” Bruno replied. “You wanted to see me?”

“Did I?”

They walked back into the office; Bruno winked at Margaret.

“That’s what I was told. You wanted to discuss the thing.”

“Oh dear lord.” Leo took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “I honestly cannot remember Bruno. It has been one of those mornings and I've lost something I really need to find. Talk to CJ about the college tour and the Midwest junket. Get with Toby about union support and commercials. If the something was important I am sure I’ll remember eventually.”

“O-K. You seem distracted today.”

“You think? I have to find that folder.”

“We need to discuss numbers soon. Really soon.” The strategist said.

“Electoral numbers?”

“Yeah.”

“I have a hectic day ahead. Talk to Nora. That’s why she is here.”

“And a very welcome addition I might add. We’re courting the female vote and I don’t see many on the President’s Senior Staff.”

“We will discuss my male chauvinist tendencies some other time.”

Bruno nodded, walking out. Margaret was hammering away at her desk. He put on his best smile.

“I have a feeling you are angry with me.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Mr. Gianelli.”

“Marnie?” he whispered.

“I expected you last night.” She whispered too.

“What? I thought you said at nine…”

“I changed my mind. You didn’t get that?”

“I missed that one. I was really busy last night; I am barely alive today.”

“Its fine.” She looked at her screen again.

“Its not. I…”

“You should go Bruno. This doesn’t look good.”

“What the hell do I care what it looks like?”

“I care. Go.”

“Can I see you later?” he asked.

“If I don’t have to work too late.”

He walked away wondering how he missed the signal change. He was an expert in women’s signals; even peculiar women like Margaret. Not that there was anyone as peculiar as she.

***

“Do I look fat in this?”

“Is that a rhetorical question?”

“Carol, when a woman asks that it is never rhetorical.”

“Then no. I don’t think so.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am. You're barely starting to show.”

CJ felt like a heifer. She could not believe she did not look like one. Maybe Carol was just being nice…she would ask Toby as soon as she could.

“Did you get enough sleep last night?” the assistant asked.

“Yes mom, almost seven hours. Leo was restless but I didn’t let that stop me. Hartsfield’s Landing is in 10 days and we have to be on the ball. I don’t want anyone thinking pregnancy has slowed me down.”

“It should though. You have to lighten the load CJ. There are other people in this office capable of doing fine work.”

“I know; I will. I have a briefing in 20 minutes so…”

“Leo penciled himself in for lunch today. 30 minutes after the briefing.”

CJ smiled. The couple had been running ragged lately, barely having time for hello and goodbye. Somewhere in there, she managed to get pregnant. She hoped lunch wasn’t on the menu at all today, though she needed to eat. What was she going to do about this hormonal surge? With her last pregnancy, the baby she lost, she was sick all the time. Never felt good enough for anything, much less sex. Now she could not seem to get enough. 

She was supposed to get lucky last night, but she and Leo were not on the same page. He made various phone calls for almost 2 hours and then conked out. This left the Press Secretary high and dry, but at least she slept better than she had in a week. That was something.

“Carol, Henry is doing the four o’clock Pentagon briefing. I need Karen and Andrew to get me the international affairs stuff before the lid closes. What is taking so long?”

“They're working on it. You should have it in an hour.”

“That’s what you said an hour ago. Whatever, OK. Are you sure…?”

“You look fine boss. Are you going to be this way for the next five months?”

“Once I get pass a certain point I'm sure I won't give a damn.”

***

“Everyone is a suspect.”

Charlie was eating his lunch in the cafeteria that afternoon. It was a rare occurrence but he was hoping for a moment of peace in the midst of chaos. Such was not to be the case today. The President of the United States found him; nearly shut the damn place down. Charlie took off his disc man off and focused on his boss.

“How do you mean?”

“The whole staff is jittery today sir. I didn’t ask specific questions because I didn’t want to raise suspicion.”

“Good plan.”

“Yeah. Everyone seems edgy, like they have something to hide. It is more than just reelection nerves. As far as I can tell, Leo and Sam are actually looking around for something they lost. It could be anyone.”

“Confrontation might work.” Jed replied.

“How so? You're going to walk up to people and say ‘nice day, huh? By the way, did you write this?’”

“When you say it like that it sounds like a really bad idea.”

“I know it does sir.”

***

“Honey barbecue ribs, oh lovely.”

CJ sunk into the couch and her husband kissed her passionately. She smiled.

“So, you're bribing me?” she asked.

“No ma'am. Its been crazy around here so I want to make sure you have a good lunch. I also want to apologize for last night, though I am starting to see that was my fault.”

CJ shook her head as she ate. Her husband was a busy man and that’s just the way it was sometimes. There would be more opportunities for romance in the future…the couple had to prioritize.

“You're a top priority for me, you know that Claudia Jean.”

“Sure I do.”

“That didn’t sound very convincing.”

“I'm eating Leopold, and we are fine. Aren't you going to join me? This is really good.”

“I'm not hungry.”

“Margaret said you’ve been acting strange all day.”

“I'm surprised she noticed.” Leo muttered.

“What's the matter with you? You know she notices everything.”

“She is just distracted lately…mostly by Bruno Gianelli. Do you think something could be going on there?” he sighed. “I just lost a folder. You know I never lose things and it just jarred me. There were sensitive things in there.”

“How sensitive?” his wife asked.

“Oh you know…nothing that will start nuclear war.” He kissed her forehead. “Don’t worry about it baby; eat your lunch.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. In fact, stop eating your lunch for a minute and kiss me.”

“I can do that.”

The kisses were slow and passionate. She may have gotten a bit of barbecue sauce on his suit and in his hair but Leo didn’t exactly care.

“Your breasts are getting bigger. I have to tell you how that intrigues me.”

“How much?”

“Oh, very, very much.”

“Is my body sexy Leo?”

“Don’t ask me that at work?” he started to unbutton her blouse. “I'm in enough trouble as is.”

“OK, then I will ask you what you think you're doing.”

“I just want a little peek.”

“Then tell me I'm sexy.”

“You know you are. I want you right now; I wanted you last night.”

“Could’ve fooled me. I even left you a little…”

“I know. Let me make it up to you.”

Half of her blouse undone, Leo bent to kiss her skin. CJ sighed.

“Not here Leo. We will have to wait until tonight.”

He didn’t want to wait…he wanted her right now. She was right though, Carol would be knocking any second and Leo did not like interruption when lavishing attention on his wife.

“Promise me we’ll leave early tonight.” She pulled him close, licking his earlobe.

“Hartsfield’s Landing is in 10 days.” Leo was losing his resolve.

“Promise me.” her hand crept lower, and lower. Her tongue went to his favorite place.

“I promise, I promise, I promise.”

“See, wasn’t that easy?” she laughed and kissed him. “You better get back to work.”

“You are so evil woman.”

***

“Hey, did you find what you were looking for?”

Josh walked past Sam’s office around six. Sam looked up from his speech.

“Yeah, no problem.”

“It seemed like one this morning.”

“Sometimes it does, but then it isn’t.”

“I'm not buying it.”

“What?”

Josh walked into his office and closed the door.

“You are up to something.” Josh said.

“Up to something? No.”

“Sam, how long have we known each other? What's going on?”

“Alright. Ainsley and I…”

“Are you serious?”

“I didn’t say anything!” Sam exclaimed.

“As if you needed to finish that sentence. Since when?”

“I'm not going to get into dates and times Josh…we just are. She um, she gave me something and I lost it.”

“So it is still lost?”

“Yeah. I haven’t told her yet because it could really upset her.”

“I can help you look.” Josh suggested. “It will be like the time you had to find the ugly knick-knack Lisa’s mom sent before she came for Thanksgiving.”

Sam smiled faintly at the memory. They finally found it after hours of searching only to have Josh trip over his shoestring and send it crashing to the floor.

“Time has caused you to forget the end of the story my friend. I’ll find it myself…I have to find it.”

“OK. I'm here if you need me. Don’t forget there’s other work to be done today too.”

“Sam Seaborn has it all under control.” He replied with a lot more confidence than he felt.

“Alright. See you later.”

***

“We can take it to the State Department for handwriting and fingerprint analysis.”

“Sir, I'm thinking that’s a stretch.”

“I just want to know who it belongs to Charlie.”

“Why? Whoever it is isn’t going to sniff around here looking for it sir. I say let it go…the writer probably has.”

“I don’t think…hey this isn’t mine.”

“What?”

“This folder. It was in my briefcase.”

“You said there was a lot of confusion last night sir. You were right.”

“What if the love note fell out of the folder. It should be a lot easier to find the owner of the folder.”

“I guess, but that might be a stretch too.”

“Why? Listen, it makes sense. Why would a love note of this caliber just be lying on a table? It must have been in the folder but I pulled it out. Its all making sense now Charlie.”

“Actually, Mr. President, very little of it does.”

Nora knocked on the door and walked in.

“Good evening Mr. President.”

“Hey Nora. Did you happen to misplace something important today?”

“No sir. Is that a riddle?”

“No.” he shook his head. “What's happening?”

“The Department of Domestic Protection sir. Talk is rampant on the Hill…they want this. We want it first. The times we live in are precarious and this warrants discussion. It could be a major factor in the coming election when the Republicans say we are soft on security.”

“I think it does warrant discussion. In fact…”

“Good evening Mr. President.”

“Hey Leo. Apparently Capitol Hill does not think we are secure enough.”

“It warrants discussion sir. It…is that my folder?”

“I'm sorry?”

“The folder I have been looking for all day. Is that it?”

“I don’t know. Its not mine; I think I grabbed it accidentally at the meeting last night.”

“May I have it back please?” Leo asked.

The President handed it to him. Leo went through it but was not satisfied.

“Is there perhaps something missing Leo?”

“Yeah. Funny, I was searching all day and what I needed wasn’t in here.”

“Excuse me sir. Domestic protection?”

“I want an excellent briefing memo Nora. No more than five pages, say by lunch tomorrow.”

“Oh.” She tried to smile. “I serve at the pleasure of the President.”

Jed and Leo both smirked.

“Thank you Nora.”

“Thank you Mr. President. Goodnight Leo.”

“Goodnight. I am going to call it an early night sir. CJ and I want to relax a bit instead of falling against each other exhausted. I figure since it was rather quiet…”

“Did you lose this?”

Jed handed him the piece of paper. The Chief of Staff put on his glasses and read it. He looked at his best friend.

“I wish I could say yes, but no. Do you think this is why I was looking for my folder?”

“Its definitely something a man would not want to lose. And I have to say you and CJ have done something more than collapse against each other; she’s four months pregnant.”

“Sir, that was uncalled for.”

“I'm just saying.”

“Mmm hmm. How do you know a man wrote this anyway?”

“Well, I don’t. I just assumed. You know who wrote it, don’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“Tell me.”

“No sir. See, this is what the Republicans are talking about you know. When they call this place a dating service, this is what they mean. Sometimes it resembles a summer camp…the pheromones are out of control. I just want to solve this one inwardly.”

“I'm inward!” the President exclaimed, pointing at himself.

“Sir, please. Just let me handle this and we will move on. Hartsfield’s Landing is in 10 days, we have campaigning, speeches, numbers…there is a lot of work to be done.”

The President slowly came down from his euphoria.

“Give me a hint.” He said.

“Its not a man.”

“I knew that already.”

“Because I told you so. Sir…”

“Alright, alright. Go, and have a nice night with your wife. I'm already on Toby’s list I'm sure for keeping Nora here to do briefing memos. I don’t want to be on CJ’s too.”

“Thank you Mr. President. Goodnight.”

***

“Hi Leo. I would think after what you have been through these past months this is the last place you would want to be.”

Leo smiled at Ainsley Hayes. She leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs.

“I'm not here for business.”

“OK. What's the matter?”

“I should preface this by saying you should not be angry at Sam. Last night got a bit crazy.”

“Last night? Did Sam do something illegal last night?”

“No, just very stupid. I believe this belongs to you.”

Ainsley knew what it was before it was in her hand. The blush crept up from her chest, not stopping until it reached her hairline. She closed her eyes and Leo knew she hoped the floor would swallow her whole.

“Just tell me you didn’t read this.” She could barely breathe.

“I did, but…”

She held up her hand and the room was silent.

“I have never been so embarrassed in all of my life. I understand Leo, if under the circumstances…”

“You think I would fire you for writing a love note? I wouldn’t do that though I don’t have to tell you that the workplace is not the appropriate forum of that kind of behavior.”

Leo felt guilty just saying it. Just this afternoon he was doing the same thing with his wife. What happened to leading by example? No wonder all the men were walking around here like horny teenage boys…Leo was the leader of the pack.

“Yes sir. I would really like to apologize.”

“Apology accepted. Get back to work, or maybe you should just an early night.”

“Thank you Leo. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

He left her office and headed back to his own to wrap up this day. Bruno was standing in his outer office.

“Did you remember what you wanted to tell me?” he asked.

“I wanted to talk electoral numbers but you already spoke with Nora.”

“Yeah. We’re working on that.”

“Margaret, you can go home. I'm calling it an early night.”

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Yeah. You worked hard today, and I found my folder.”

He went into his office and Bruno smiled at her.

“We could have a bite to eat.” He said quietly.

“Outside?”

“Yes. You are not a dirty secret Marnie. Friends can have a meal out whenever they feel like it. It could be fun. Dessert could be more fun.”

Leo came back through, frowned a bit at the closeness of Bruno and his assistant, and said goodnight. He wanted to get home and put his arms around his wife. The rest could wait.

“I was thinking the Occidental Grill.” Bruno said.

“We would need reservations.”

“I’ll make a phone call, if you want to join me.”

“OK.”

Bruno smiled. That made him happier than he was willing to say.

***

“It is freezing out here. Why don’t we just go back to my place…I could warm you up there.”

“I have to give the President a briefing memo on Domestic Protection by tomorrow at one. I will be here for a while.”

“Everyone is running for the hills tonight. How could he of that to you?”

“I have to do my job Toby. Sam took the Everett meeting that you passed off, and I do the rest.”

“Domestic protection, huh? Nancy McNally will wonder what she has been doing for the past three years.”

“Both national and international work. They want a body, and we do also, that focuses solely on keeping America safe.”

“A lot of harmful things have been done in the name of so-called domestic protection. We don’t need anymore witch trials or interment camps.”

“I know. But these are dangerous times and we at least need someone to look over our shoulders and see the bad guys coming. The NSC can't do everything.”

“Yeah. Can we please go back inside? My balls are going to fall off.”

“Perish the thought Tobias.”

She put out her cigarette and they walked back into the White House. She looked at Toby.

“I found your note.” She said.

“I was hoping we could put on a little show of our own.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He looked at his watch. “Its eight o’clock now; lets see how much you can do in 2 hours. We will leave at ten.”

“OK. But I want to be in by seven tomorrow.”

“How much sleep do you want?”

“I can do espresso shots if I have to. So give me two, uninterrupted hours.”

“How about a preview?”

Toby moved toward her but Nora shook her head.

“Two hours and I will be all yours.”

He smiled.

“OK. I’ll be back.”

Nora gave him a quick peck on the lips before closing her door.

***

“Did you find your writer?”

Abbey looked up from the New England Journal of Medicine as Jed undressed.

“Yes and no.”

“How's that?”

“Charlie and I, well mostly Charlie, did extensive work but we could not figure it out. I thought it was Leo.”

“It wasn’t?”

“No, but he knew who it was. He refused to tell me and went to return it.”

“Maybe he just told you it wasn’t him. It wouldn’t be the first time Leo pulled the wool over your eyes.”

“I resent that.” Jed got into bed.

“You always have.”

“You think he got me? It certainly wouldn’t be the first time his only mode of communication with his wife was note passing.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Still, Leo can hardly keep a straight face when he is gas lighting me. I don’t think it was his.”

“OK sweetheart.” She put her magazine on the nightstand. “You know, it has been a while since we both had an early night.”

“Yeah I know.”

“This calls for a little celebration.”

“Airport is coming on TCM.”

“That’s nice Jethro,” Abbey turned out the lamp. “but not at all what I had in mind.”

“Oh well…oh.”

“Yeah.”

He laughed, taking his wife into his arms.

“I can be a bit dense sometimes.” He said after a passionate kiss.

“We’ll just blame it on your day. Lie back Jed, I will take care of everything.”

“You always know what I want.”

***


End file.
